Am I Ready?
by aowen
Summary: Logan has always loved Rory. Nothing can change that. So this is post AYITL and slightly AU. The description is bad but the story is interesting. Rogan all the way. Rating may change in later chapters. Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls
1. Chapter 1

"Why the committee couldn't have picked a nice hotel in Hartford or New York is beyond me" she thought to herself. "Instead of being able to take a car service to the Ritz, I'm stuck driving to this inn in this tiny town."

She looks down to check her phone's navigation since she was pretty sure she would get lost this late at night. "Of course, there is no cell service. I'm going to have to stop and ask directions to this Dragonfly Inn but where am I going to find someone this late."

She looks over to the town square and parks her car. She looks out her window and the town square is decorated to the nines. There are twinkle lights, tulle and glitter all over the place making the whole square look like they have fallen through a glamorous looking glass. "Wow, they must be planning something huge here, it looks stunning."

She steps out her rental car and looks around. "Now where can I find a person" she says to the night air.

She looks around and sees two women sitting on the steps of a gazebo. She is trying to remember that article her father sent to her when she moved about you being less likely to be killed by two women than one man. _I really hope that is what the article said._

They seem pretty deep in conversation and completely oblivious to the world around them. She weighs her options in her head, on one hand, she could walk over there and wait for them to notice her or she can try to find someone else. A few minutes go on and she puts on her big smile and walks over. _It's now or never, God please don't be serial killers._

As she gets closer and closer, she starts to think that is Rory Gilmore sitting on the steps. If it is Rory, the other lady must be her mother. "What town is it that Rory's mother lives in again," she thinks to herself.

They still haven't noticed her walking to them even though her heels are clicking on the pavement. The closer she gets the more of their conversation she starts to hear. It is definitely Rory and her mother. Their voices are unforgettable. She doesn't mean to eaves drop but it was either intrude on them or sleep in her car and her body would hate her tomorrow if she did that.

"I'm pregnant" says Rory.

She stops dead in her tracks and finally speaks up, "Well my brother is either going to be extremely happy or absolutely devastated."

"Honor!" Rory yells in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow thank you all for the great reviews! So the way the chapters are going to come out will seem a little random but I promise you it will all come together. I want to show each character in their own right and timeline so that when they meet up, you will know where they stand in their story. I'm glad all of you seemed to like the twist of Honor being in Stars Hallow and I promise I will show you why she is there and she will have a pretty big part in the story. Please keep reviewing and asking questions!**

Chapter 2: Grandma and Grandpa Danes

"I'll see you at home Rory," Lorelai says as she gets up.

She isn't sure who that woman is but she only has to take a guess that she is Logan's sister. This is a lot of information to process without coffee in her hand. She starts to head to the diner hoping that Luke will have went there and started coffee. _Man I love that grump_ she thinks as she walks into the diner and sits at the bar.

Luke sits a cup of coffee in front of her and she immediately takes a gulp. He has known her long enough to know that asking a question before the cup is empty will not turn out well for him, so he waits.

"So Rory is pregnant" Lorelai blurts out as soon as she empties her cup.

"Rory… Rory is what," Luke blubbers

"Pregnant, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, Lorelai the third, fruit of my loins, is going to have her own loin fruit in 9 months, or well I don't know how many months actually. In 9 months or less my daughter will be a mother."

"I'm going to kill him," Luke announces as his face turns redder.

"Kill who," Lorelai questions.

"Whoever did this, him, I'm going to kill him"

"Spatula or skillet?" Lorelai wants to keep his head from actually exploding and a good bit is the easiest way to distract him.

"Spatula or skillet? What kind of question is that? You can't kill someone with a spatula. It'll be a skillet," Luke rants.

 _He is getting used to my bits and they have no effect apparently._ Lorelai reminds him,"You don't know who the father is."

"Just point me at the right guy and I'll take it from there"

"Luke, I don't know who the father is," Lorelai mutters. She can't believe her daughter is going to be a mother. A mother. And she is going to be a grandmother. Her straight A, responsible daughter is pregnant. How could this have happened? Is she even in a relationship? What was that boyfriend's name she had at the house? Piper, Peter, Parker. Is he the father? I thought Rory said she was breaking up with him. Is it that one night stand she had? No, that was too long ago. Rory would have said something before now if it was him. And then a thought suddenly hit her, is Rory planning on keeping this baby? I mean she has options. Lorelai can't believe she has lost so much with her daughter that she doesn't even know who the father of her possible future grandchild is. But being a grandma could be nice. Her mother really enjoyed it once she let her back in to Rory's life. She can have sleepovers and teach them about the proper snacks for each movie. Maybe being a grandma won't be too bad. And she has Luke now. He will make sure this kid has everything its heart desires. When Doula was born, Luke doted on his niece and who else would take in a troubled teenager like Jess. _Yeah, I can be a cool grandma. Oh God,_ _this child cannot call me Granny or anything close to that._ She makes a mental note to have Rory look up cool grandparent nicknames for her.

"Lorelai, did you hear me? Are you ok? You haven't said anything in 10 minutes" Luke says and brings her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah Luke, I'm okay. Well at least I think I'm okayish. We are going to be grandparents Luke. You and me, together," Lorelai says with a smile.

"We are," Luke nods. All the sudden it clicks for Luke. His eyes get wide and he looks at Lorelai and happily shouts, "I'm going to be a grandpa! I think I'm more of a Pops or something like that though. I don't think I could handle someone calling me Grandpa Danes. I would feel ancient."

"Oh I refuse to be Granny or anything like that. We are the cool, young grandparents. We have to have cool, young, fun grandparent names."

"What qualifies as a cool, young, fun grandparent name," Luke shakes his head as he refills her third cup of coffee without her even noticing. It's a skill he has perfected over the years.

"Something original of course. I don't know. I'm sure Rory can look something up for us. She can make a pro/con list and we will see the winner."

"Speaking of Rory," Luke carefully starts, "who is the father? I'm assuming it's not that boyfriend of hers that we can't remember."

"Well I have a guess," Lorelai muses, "but I'm not sure if I want to be right or wrong." Lorelai pauses, "I think it is Logan."

"Didn't he propose to her and she said no?"

"That's the one."

"Why do you think it is him," Luke puzzles.

Lorelai can't decide what she should tell him so she decides to go simple, "Mother's intuition."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow thank you for all the reviews! So to answer the questions you have been asking, I don't have a schedule completely set up for when I will post new chapters. I will try to post daily or at least every few days. I don't know if I will post on the weekends or not but I will try : )**

 **I know some of you asked about when we will see Honor and Rory's conversation and it should be in one of the next two chapters. I haven't decided if it needs another catch up chapter. I promise I am trying to avoid any unnecessary flashbacks.**

 **This chapter is set right after the Steampunk night in AYITL**

Logan walks into the tiny diner down the road from Colin's new inn and sees the guys in a corner booth playing slap jack while the waitress heads their way. Logan heads over to them and starts to slide in next to Finn when Finn suddenly stands up and makes him scoot through. As Logan leans his head against the cold glass and closes his eyes, he realizes why Finn always takes the inside seat when he has a hangover. This heartbreak feels worse than any hangover he has ever had. The guys share concerned looks between themselves as Logan sits there, ignorant to the world around him. They had a bad feeling when their beloved Rory wanted to speak to Logan alone and when he walked in the diner without her on his arm, he looked lost. When Rory turned him down many years ago, they thought he wouldn't recover. He looks worse this time.

"What can I get for you guys," the red head waitress says to the group of men. She has been doing this long enough to know that the only way to get around being flirted with is by keeping everything short and to the point. She isn't in the mood.

"Alcohol," Logan mutters from the window.

"Sorry, we don't serve alcohol," she fires back at him.

"No, booze! Darling creature, please tell us that you are having us on. There must be at least a secret hidden flask somewhere in this establishment. We will play handsomely for it as I believe my distraught friend is in dire need," Finn smiles at her, trying to charm her into his request or her number.

"I'm sorry, there really isn't any. There is a bar a few blocks down if you want to try there,"

"It's fine guys, let's just order," Logan speaks up, "No amount of booze will numb this."

The boys go ahead and order a very large breakfast and wait for Logan to tell them what happened. Logan finally opens his eyes and watches the boys play slap jack and starts to wonder what they are playing for. It doesn't surprise him that they had cards with him but the non-betting nature of the game is a little odd. He decides that they are playing for something but right now he doesn't care what it's for.

Logan closes his eyes again and starts to think about where his life is headed now. He's lost the love of his life and is engaged to a woman he barely knows all because his father said so. Colin sent him over the pre-nub last week and he was amazed how through it was. It was drawn up by his and her fathers' lawyers but Colin added more causes for divorce so that Logan still had a chance for her to slip up and then the whole thing would be dissolved. Odette was careful though. She didn't love him, he knew that and he didn't care. She was pleasant he supposed but she seemed to have very little interest in him. Which usually would drive him nuts, but since Rory, he couldn't care less about other women.

"Well mates, I've won," Finn finally says as they see their waitress walking towards them with their food.

"What did you win," Logan questions. But luckily for the guys, the waitress starts calling out their orders and serving them and Logan's question is forgotten.

The group eats their food and talks a bit when suddenly Logan's phone rings in the middle of the table. Finn reaches it first hoping to see Reporter Girl's number but instead it just comes up unknown.

''Unknown number mate, want to send it to voicemail," Finn asks.

"Here I'll take it," Colin says. They all look at him confused. Colin is usually the last person to volunteer to deal with people he doesn't know. "It could be a reporter or a lawyer, as your lawyer, it's easier for me to take it now then in a few months when you remember it again," Colin reasons with the group. Logan just nods.

"Hello, Colin McCrea," he answers.

"Oh Colin, I'm sorry I thought I dialed Logan's number, not yours," a French voice replies on the other end.

"Hello Odette, you did call Logan's phone, he just isn't around his phone right now. Do you want me to tell him you called?"

"Oh that's fine. He doesn't need to call me back. I actually need him to meet me at Kraft in New York tonight. I know it's last minute but it's extremely important. Life changing really. I've reserved the private room for 7pm."

"What is this about Odette?"

"Well Colin, it would be really rude to tell you before I tell him. I'm sure he will call you later tonight or tomorrow to tell you and request your services but until then I've got to go. Just make sure he is there tonight." Odette tells him and then hangs up.

"She needs you to meet her tonight at Kraft in the private room at 7," Colin relays to Logan.

"Kraft? What is she doing in New York? I really don't think I can deal with whatever publicity stunt she is going to try and pull right now," Logan sighs. He's confused and irritated all at the same time.

"She says it's 'Life changing news' man. And that you will be calling me tonight or tomorrow to employ my services. I think you should go. And hell, even if it is a waste of your time, at least she picked Kraft and not someplace worse."

"We are all headed back to New York today anyway," Finn chimes in.

"You can stay at my place if you want," Robert adds, "Finn already is. Why don't you and Colin come over and we will make a night out of it before you leave."

They eat their meal and settle up. The red head writes her number down for Finn and they head out to the car and head to New York. Frank wakes them up when they arrive at Robert's loft at 6 and Logan tells him he will be down in 30 minutes to head to Kraft. Logan quickly changes and heads back downstairs. Traffic isn't bad so they make it to Kraft 10 minutes early and he is shown the private room. He starts to wonder why they have such a large table set up for the two of them. He checks the time and then starts to sort through some emails on his phone until the door opens again.

"Logan! How are you son? Did you get the new statements for the media segment," Mitchum asks as he reaches out a handshake.

"I'm good dad, how are you doing? And yes I was just looking at them now. They are better than I expected," Logan replied trying to hide his confusion. Colin would have mentioned if Mitchum was coming so he has to suppose that Odette didn't tell him. Mitchum and Logan continue to talk business for a few minutes until the door opens again and in walks Odette's father. They both stand to greet him.

"Well how are you doing, Jacques? I didn't know you were going to be here. Logan, care to fill us in on what is going on here," Mitchum says and looks at Logan.

"I'm in the dark as much as you are dad. I didn't know either of you were going to be here. Odette called earlier today and asked me to meet her here at 7," Logan explains to the two older men. Then the door opens again.

"Hello everyone, where are mom and Shira? I was hoping to explain this only once," Odette says as she walks to an open seat at the table and sits down.

"Your mother isn't feeling well tonight. She says she will make it up to you and take you shopping tomorrow," Jacques says as he kisses her cheek.

"Shira is home trying to keep Pops from firing another nurse," Mitchum offers.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Well I'm sure you are all wondering what you are doing here," Odette starts but then the door opens and the waiter comes in with drinks and appetizers for the table. "Thank you but we would like to not be disturbed for another 30 minutes. Thank you."

The men at the table are confused. What could be so important that they can't be disturbed? As the waiter walks out the men start to drink their scotch and wait for Odette to start explaining what the meaning of this is.

She takes a sip of her wine and starts again, "As I was saying, I know there is a lot on the line for both of the companies that this marriage go through and unite our businesses but I can't go through with it," Odette pauses to see the faces around the room change from confused, to shock, to rage. "Mitchum, Father, I know you are shocked and angry but I will not marry someone I can't love just to get ahead in business. Logan, you are a great guy but I could never love you. I actually couldn't love any man. What I am trying to tell you all is, I'm a lesbian. Last time I was in Paris, I did an interview with French Cosmo and I told them that I am in love with another woman. The magazine and article will hit the newsstands in 36 hours," Odette finally finishes, drains her wine, pours another glass and waits for the explosion.

Jacques, Mitchum, and Logan just sit there in silence. They didn't see this coming. Mitchum has no idea what to say. His top lawyers vetted every relationship and headline she had ever had. Nothing came up. No rumors or tabloid talk had ever hinted her being a lesbian. The PR and legal team were going to be putting in overtime for a while to clean this up. The tabloids and papers will see it as his son falling for and almost marrying a lesbian. He knows the first thing PR and legal will suggest is destroying Odette. They will want to spin it as her being a gold digger who would have done anything to get her hands on the Huntzburger fortune. Mitchum truly hopes that it won't come to that. The idea of destroying a girl publically just because she like other girls is not something Mitchum is eager to do.

Jacques is irate. How could she do this? She messed up his whole plan. She knew the company was struggling and that he wouldn't be able to hide it much longer. He needed her to marry that boy so his fortune would be tied to hers and there would be no option but to save his company. He told her this when he forced her to sign the pre-nub. And now she goes and says she is a lesbian and that she won't marry him. Oh he is not giving up that easily. She has to marry someone to save the company and if she thinks this will change anything, she doesn't know who she is messing with. He won't let her ruin his reputation.

Logan can't believe what he just heard. This is why she never fell for him. It wasn't the fact that he was Logan Huntzburger, it was the fact he was a him. He can barely contain himself. He wants to laugh out loud. He doubts that the fathers or Odette read the pre-nub all the way through, but he did. He knows that sexual identity is one of the grounds for termination of the contract. It specifically outlines that they cannot be forced to marriage if one party is unable or unwilling to provide an heir because of medical condition or sexual preference. The last part was something Colin added in on Finn's suggestion. It was supposed to be a joke. Finn said that Logan would fall for him one day and this way he had a way out. Logan agreed in a drunken night with the boys knowing that it wouldn't be an issue. The only person, male or female, that he would fall in love with was Rory. He never would have thought that Odette would have made this announcement. He wonders if Finn knew all along.

Logan is the first to look up. Her father is red and looks angry. Mitchum looks like he wants to be anywhere but here. Logan decides to put everyone out of their misery. He looks over at Odette drinking her wine calmly. He gives her a small smile and nod. Deep down, he knows that she isn't the one who has caused him pain and he realizes that she has probably been in agony during this whole fake engagement.

"Well with that announcement, I'll have Colin send over the breach of contract papers tomorrow," Logan says as he finishes his scotch and stands up. "Dad, I'll see you in the office on Monday. Jacques, I'll make sure your office gets copies of the paperwork. And Odette, I wish you the best of luck, make sure I get an invite to your real wedding." He pecks her on the cheek, shakes his father's hand and nods to Jacques as he walks out and calls Frank to pick him up.

Frank is already waiting for him by the time he gets his coat and thanks the chef. Frank opens his door and Logan climbs in the back to find Colin, Finn and Robert already in the car. He laughs as he sees all the guys in party hats and holding bottles of Champagne.

"So are you in need of my services Mr. Huntzberger," Colin asks between swigs of Champagne.

"As a matter of fact, I do, Mr. McCrae. I need you to send breach of contract paperwork to Odette, my father and her father," Logan smiles at his friends and dons his own party hat and bottle Champagne.

"As you wish, but I do need to know the breech so I can add it in."

"Odette is a lesbian."

"Ha I told you, mate. The girl has more game then the rest of us combined," Finn mocks Robert as Robert hands over a hundred dollar bill.

"Here sign this," Colin says to Logan as he passes him a stack of papers on a clipboard.

"How do you already have this ready," Logan laughs as he signs his name on each of the flagged lines.

"What do you think I have been doing since we got to Robert's loft? I have made and printed a breach of contract for 16 different scenarios," Colin explains as he signs his name and checks for Logan's in the right places. "Frank can you deliver these to my assistant tomorrow morning in case I forget." Frank nods and takes the papers.

The group continues to chat and drink and joke with each other while Frank drives them to their destination. Logan has no clue where they are going because the drive from Kraft to Robert's loft is not this long but he doesn't care right now. He is finally a free man. A business deal that his father roped him into has crashed and burned and he is walking out without a scratch on him.

"Now on to the bigger question mates, how will our dear Logan win back the incomparable Rory," Finn muses to the group. "I believe since I won the game, we get to follow my plan."

"Wait, hold on Finn. I can't just go to Rory and tell her what happened and expect her to fall for me. She won't go for it. She'll claim rebound or Mitchum or family obligation for an heir. She won't believe that it is actually about wanting to be with her. I proposed to her once and she said no. I don't want her to say no again. I've got to take this slow," Logan adds in.

"Oh don't worry about that mate, this is a long plan," Finn replies with a smirk.


End file.
